Addicted
by xOceanxPinkx
Summary: Chad is seeing Sharpay behind Taylor's back, and Sharpay is in love with him. He refuses to break up with Taylor though, so what will happen when Sharpay doesn't just want to be some toy?
1. Chapter 1

Chad is seeing Sharpay behind Taylor's back, and Sharpay is in love with him. He refuses to break up with Taylor though, so what will happen when Sharpay doesn't just want to be some toy?

My first Charpay. After reading about two Charpay fanfics, I fell in love with the shipping and just had to write about something with them. I still ship Chaylor, it's just that Chad and Sharpay make such an interesting couple!

**Disclaimer:** High School Musical is not mine.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**Addicted**

Gawd, he was so hot. That dark skin, his gravity-defying afro... She had to stop staring, or somebody might get suspicious. Wait, did he just smile at her? No, it was meant for Taylor. Frowning, she turned her attention back to her cellphone, scrolling through her phonebook just for the heck of it.

Was she, the Ice Queen, in love with Chad Danforth? She refused to believe so, but everyday her feelings for him grew stronger and stronger. And secretly meeting with him every night could not satisfy those feelings. She knew he saw this as a meaningless fling; After all, he was dating Taylor, and no matter how many times she asked him, he hesitated to break up with her. This instantly spelled trouble, but she was over the deep-end for him. There was no going back now.

The bell rang, and everyone cleared out. Well, almost everyone. She remained in her seat, her elbow propped up on the desk and her head resting on her hand when he came over.

"Hey, are you busy tonight?" he asked, placing both hands on the desk and giving her that sexy smirk of his.

She could've melted right on the spot. "No. Where do you want to meet?" How did she always fall for it? It's like he's luring her in slowly, soon to be claimed as a trophy, and she didn't care. All she wanted was to be with him, no matter how wrong it was.

"How 'bout my house at eight? My parents won't be home." He winked at her and held her hand, his eyes begging her to say yes.

Sighing, she shrugged, refusing to make eye contact with him. "I suppose." She looked up and flashed him a quick smile. "Now go, before Taylor finds out you're missing."

One peck on the cheek, and he was gone, leaving her just sitting there disgusted with herself. Taylor was her friend... Eventually she'd have to tell Chad that whatever they had was over.

Just one more time, then that's it. Just a little bit more to get herself through this.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Sitting on his lap, her head rested on his shoulder. His arms were wrapped around her waist, one hand resting on a rather suggestive spot. Not that she bothered to tell him to move it, for she secretly enjoyed it.

They had been sitting in his bedroom, in absolute silence, for about 5 minutes now. Neither of them tried to break it.

Finally, she kissed him at the base of his neck. He smiled at her and pulled her into a deep kiss. The next thing she knew, he had her up against the wall, his hands roaming up and down her backside. She encircled one leg around him, her fingers raking through his hair as her body shivered with goosebumps. Lifting her up, he carried her over to his bed and began unbuttoning her shirt.

She broke the kiss. "Chad, we need to talk."

The boy frowned and shook his head. "Kiss now, talk later," he said, frustrated.

Pushing him off her, she stood up and buttoned her shirt back up. "I'm serious."

"Oh boy." He sat on the bed and looked up at her, his displeasure obvious. "What do we need to talk about?"

"This," she said, pointing at him, then at herself. "It's not right that we're doing this behind Taylor's back!" Tears began to fall. "Why don't you break up with her?"

"I can't!" he replied, throwing his hands in the air. Not that he had a reasonable excuse. She knew that already.

"And why not!"

"I just can't!"

"Dammit, Chad!" She slowly sank to the ground, sobbing and placing her face in her hands.

He sat there, fuming. "Look, I can't just break it off with Taylor! We've been going out for months! With you, on the otherhand--"

She glared at him. "Are you saying I'm some kind of _toy_ to you! That all of this means nothing to you?" Why did she even bother asking him? The answer was obvious.

"Well, I..." He struggled to find the right words to say, knowing the girl was a ticking bomb. "Of course this means something!"

Wiping away her tears, she said cooly, "But apparently it isn't something serious." She grabbed her handbag and left the room, slamming the door hard enough to shake the house.

He ran after her, following her to her car. "Sharpay, listen!"

She shook her head. "No, because when I do, I'll just fall for your crap again!" She started up the car, but he reached in and pulled her out. "What are you doing!"

"Giving you an apology." Chad kissed her once more, and she didn't resist. He pulled back, his eyes pleading.

The tears started up again, and she hugged him. "I realize I'm never going to quit you over time," she whispered to herself. He heard this comment and gave her a puzzled look. "Chad Danforth, I think I'm hooked on you."

He held her tighter, not knowing how to reply to this sort of comment. Stroking her hair with one hand, he wiped away her tears with his other. "And I think--"

"I think..." she said right after that. They both paused, trying once more to find those right words.

"I'm addicted to you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I'm pretty happy with how this oneshot turned out... I'm seriously considering continuing it, but that's only if you, the reviewers, want me to.

Fanfic was inspired by Kelly Clarkson's song "Addicted" (No, not Simple Plan's song). I wantd to use some lyrics in this, but since it's against this site rules to write them... I slipped some into the dialogue. Would be much appreciated if you reviewed!


	2. Chapter 2

As you see, there's this little theme thing I've decided to go with for this fanfic. At first Chad and Sharpay started out "Addicted", and now they have an "Obsession". **:P **Or at least, Chad does. Since it was mainly from Sharpay's POV last chapter, I decided to make this from Chad's POV. And I've officially decided to make this a three-shot story (or does that make it an actual fanfic?)... And the most I can tell you about that is that it will switch back and forth between both their POV's. 

Sorry for taking so long to update as well. I go on a school-year hiatus, which is why I haven't updated in like forever.

Okay, I've rambled long enough. On with ze storeh!

* * *

**Obsession**

He found himself compelled by her. He didn't know when, how, or why it happened... Love was funny like that. Well, if you could consider it love. Which, he didn't. Taylor was his girlfriend, not her. His relationship with her was just a small fling, that's all. But why was he always thinking about her then, instead of Taylor? Mid-conversation, he'd just stop paying attention and dream about that beautiful blonde hair...

"Uh, Earth to Chad!" Taylor said, waving her hand in front of his face. "You have a girlfriend who's feeling just a bit ignored here."

"Yeah, that's nice," he replied, still staring off into space. Maybe it would be a good idea to break up with Taylor...

Taylor whacked him upside the head, as if she read his thoughts. "No, it isn't!" He broke out of his trance and gave her a dumbfounded look. "I just wanted to know if a certain boyfriend was busy tonight."

"Yes!" he exclaimed, just a little too fast. Noticing the hurt look on her face, he quickly added, "I have a project to work on." Would she believe that lie? There was a project he had to do, but that was not the reason why he was busy.

"Maybe I can help you." She began to babble on and on, but he didn't bother to listen.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. "Look, Taylor, I'm... I'm breaking up with you!" The goading _she_ had done had taken its toll. He knew he was making the right decision; Taylor would've eventually found out on her own. Bracing himself, he waited for the waterworks.

"Okay," said Taylor, shrugging and smiling.

That was not the reaction he had been expecting. "Aren't you going to at least ask why?"

Taylor shook her head. "Listen, I know about you and Sharpay. I've known for at least a week now. I was just waiting on you to be man enough to end at least one of the two."

He tried to find words, but was left in silence as Taylor skipped out of the classroom. Racking through his brain, he tried to figure out why what had happened... Well, happened. Sighing, he pulled two silver rings out of his pocket.

They were commitment rings, so he could show Sharpay that he was finally ready for a real relationship between them; that he was ready for love. Smiling, he darted out of the classroom and towards the fine arts hallway.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sharpay was just exiting her dressing room when a flurry of curls knocked her back in. Hungry lips met hers as her back was placed against the wall. "Chad..."

He continued kissing her, one hand creeping under her shirt and the other resting on her inner thigh. Pulling back for a quick second, he whispered in her ear. "You know that little outfit of yours has been teasing me all day."

She shivered as his hot breath tickled her ears, but met his kisses with hesitation.

Noticing this, Chad stopped and stared at her for a second. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she muttered, trying to wrestle away from his rather firm grip. It was clear she was hiding something, and the boy could feel a knot of dread forming in his stomach.

"Sharpay, something's up. Tell me. Now."

Tears in her eyes, she finally managed to pull away from him. "ZekeaskedmeoutandIsaidyes!" She bit her bottom lip, tentatively waiting on the boy's reaction.

His stomach dropped, and all he could manage to say was "What?", even though he understood completely what she had said.

"Chad, I'm sorry! I was just tired of waiting..." She glanced over at him, then turned her attention to the floor, the tears threatening to spill over. Taking a deep breath, she finally said, "I was tired of waiting on something that was never going to happen."

Filled with anger, Chad punched the wall, making a rather large hole. "Dammit, Sharpay!"

"Oh, so _now_ when I go out with someone, it's a bad thing! I love how that works!" Sharpay yelled, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Tell me, why is that?"

"Because I broke up with Taylor!"

"Why!?"

Stepping closer to her, he took her hands and whispered, "Because I love you."

Shaking her head, she began to cry. "It's not love, Chad. All we do is make-out; face it, we have _nothing_ in common. All this has been is infatuation." Yanking her hands away, she left the room, stifling her sobs.

Standing in stunned silence, he wanted to run after her. He _knew_ he had to run after her, but all he could do was sink to the floor, pull out the rings, and stare at them.

"We can still be friends if you want."

Looking up, he saw her sticking her head through the doorway. Sighing, he said in a cool voice, "I don't know. We having nothing in common, remember?"

The comment was like a slap in the face, and the door slammed, announcing Sharpay's exit.

And once more, he was left in silence.

The wall he had tried so hard to build came crashing down, as tears cascaded down his face.

Taylor knew. She knew that Zeke had asked Sharpay out, and that's why she had been so happy about the breakup.

Because in the end, either way, he lost.

* * *

Well, that's that. Trust me, it won't take me so long to put up part three, since I'm not in school! 

Review please! I'll love you forever if you do!


End file.
